The present invention relates to a sealing device, particularly for a water pump, with a slide ring sealing unit that is provided with a slide ring that abuts a counterring under the force of at least one compression spring; the counterring is connected to a bearing housing that is provided with an outer ring bearing; the bearing housing is inserted into a casing portion; the bearing bodies of the bearing housing rotatably support a shaft.
It is known to mount such sealing units within water pumps for motor vehicles. The pump shaft is supported rotatably by bearings, the casings of which are inserted into a receiving portion of the pump casing. For mounting the slide ring sealing unit the bearing housing is correspondingly elongated. This, however, causes an increase in price of the bearing housing and thus of the entire sealing device. Moreover, problems occur in respect to the sealing action. In particular, between the pump casing and the elongated bearing housing, the pumped medium can leak toward the outside.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned sealing device such that it can be mounted easily and be manufactured cost-efficiently.